


Pro(m)posal

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Popular Nerd Jack, Promposal, Stuttering Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: Prom is coming. And Jack had no idea who he will go with. Thankfully, Mark had noticed him since such a long time, and had been planning on asking him to prom! Will Jack accept?





	Pro(m)posal

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A Promposal!AU

“But he’s like super cool and handsome! And he asked you for prom! You have to say yes, dude.” Signe was buzzing with excitement next to him. Jack himself ,on the other hand, was so jittery with nervousness.

“But what if it was just a prank? You know how those jocks are! They love to make fun of me! And this is the perfect opportunity to do that!” Jack slumped back on his chair. He might be popular, he was a transfer student from Ireland for fuck’s sake, and his bright green hair does attract attention, but he’s still a nerd. That accent of his has gotten him in trouble with the jocks more than once, not to mention he was gay. More than once, those jocks ‘accidentally’ crash into him at the cafeteria, spilling food/drinks all over him.

But Mark was different. Not only he’s well mannered, he’s actually smart too. His red hair combined with his doe brown eyes made the ladies ( and some men ) swooned at him. And just this morning, that handsome popular man asked him, this weird Irish nerd, for prom, and he couldn’t help but feel disbelief.

\--Flashback—

Jack closed his locker hard. Economics class was really hard today, and his head was pounding hard. Fuck Mr. Dior.

Just when he was about to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away. He turned and saw Mark, with his goofy smile. Jack can feel himself melting.

“Hey, Jack!”

“Uh, hey.” Jack’s brain was fried. He stared at the Captain of the Soccer Team, the red head student smiling at him shyly .

“So, uh, I know this is sudden ,but uh…..” the red head looked bashful,” Will you go to prom with me?”

Jack’s jaw dropped. Never in a million years would he expected that. He still couldn’t believe this man of perfection, this super famous hot ass red haired doe eyed man, who, as far as Jack knew, didn’t know about him aside from the fact that they both took physics and accounting together. He didn’t realize that he had been silence for too long before Mark started rambling.

“I- I know that we don’t know each other that close, but i- I’ve been watching you from afar, oh no that sounded stalkery and I’m not… I’m not stalking you, I mean, I –I . shit how to say this? I uh, I’ve noticed you in some of our joined classes, and uh , I think you’re cute…Ah , but of course you wouldn’t want to go with me, what was I thinking, you must think I’m creepy.”

“I.. uh… I will need to think about it. Can… can you wait after school on the basketball yard?” After Mark nodded his agreement, face still red, he took off with crazy speed to his next class, which thankfully, he didn’t share with Mark.

\--- End of flashback ---

“There is absolutely no harm in accepting that proposal, Sean! Just go and say yes, okay?! Besides, you like him anyway! If you reject him, you will mope for hours on my lap, and I won’t be able to attend prom. So move your ass Mcloughlin!”

Signe dragged him outside and pushed him until he stumbled inside the basketball court , where Mark was already waiting for him. Jack was about to backtrack and ran outside since Mark hadn’t recognize him yet, but Mark looked up, and his eyes noticed Jack immediately.

“Hey, Jack!” Mark smiled bright at him. Jack’s heart palpitate hard on his chest.

_Well, I’m fucked now._

“Hey, Mark.”

They both stood awkwardly in the middle of the court, shuffling on their feet, not looking at each other. After a few moments of that, Jack decided to fuck it all to hell.

“Uh, I’d love to. Be your prom date, I mean.”

Mark beamed and grinned , his eyes crinkling with happiness, before he hugged the green haired boy.

“And, um, while we’re at it, would you be my boyfriend too?”


End file.
